


公开处刑

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 海海偷偷写海赫被李哥发现，亲自上阵身体力行♂的教育一下~





	公开处刑

李东海有一个小小的秘密，他在某个粉丝写文的论坛上写海赫文。对对对，就是写他和某位同事关系的队友之间的cp小说。  
李赫宰也有个小秘密，他喜欢在粉丝写文的论坛上看赫海文，并会积极学习里面描写的关于他和李东海在床上的姿势啊骚话什么的。

李赫宰今天也抱着手机躺在沙发上逛论坛，然后发现了海赫tag。

海赫？？？？？？？  
李赫宰登时就瞪起眼，难道是他最近太软萌吗？？饭们是不是对他有什么误会？  
他十分不服的点开tag，划动几下之后随手打开一篇热度最高的文。没想到居然是写他俩办事的，李赫宰看完觉得写的还挺不错的。说是李东海多少次反攻以后终于成功的事，有头有尾，情节可靠，符合人体生理知识并且十分贴近他俩的性格。  
李赫宰一边肯定的点头一边把这篇文保存分享到suju的聊天群里。

聊天室【我们不熟】 

东方神起张佑赫：［图片］

东方神起张佑赫：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你们快看！

最美艾莎：哥你是在暗示东海哥吗

不是银赫：赫宰啊，你病了吗？

宇宙大明星：@超会wink 快把你家猴领走！

东方神起张佑赫：什么呀！你们快看！！饭也太可爱了吧！东海要是攻得了我

马中百岁山：怎么？

拖孩大佬：怎么？

全能神童脆骨：怎么？

我最自信：怎么？

超会wink：不好意思大家，我现在就收拾他。

 

李东海对着电脑琢磨下一篇文应该该怎么写，正苦思冥想着手机突然震动，李赫宰在他们聊天群里发了张长图片，一点开是他写的海赫18禁。

噫  
好羞耻

李东海刷一下脸通红，这简直就是公开处刑，虽然李赫宰不知道这是他写的。李东海抬头看沙发上的人松口气，还好他不知道不然自己惨了。他看着群里越来越奇怪的画风走过去一把拍下李赫宰的手机，噼里啪啦的对着人一顿锤。

“你发群里干什么！想挨揍吗！！”

李赫宰一边抓他的手一边逗他“你害羞什么，都粉丝写的嘛，你不一直想上我来着？这不让你圆梦了么。”  
李东海一巴掌拍在他脸上“你别得意，我早晚上回来！！”

他说完就气鼓鼓的去洗澡了，背影里都透着生气，整个人一个大写的“哼”字。李赫宰被他逗的不行，准备去厨房洗个草莓吃。路过李东海电脑发现屏幕上开着论坛，账户名很熟悉。  
李赫宰走过去又赶紧退回来，盯着那个@东西南北海的账户名反复确认了几遍，赶紧掏出手机看刚才保存的海赫文。  
一个字一个字的对了好几遍，李赫宰才一脸震惊地相信这篇十分香艳色情的18禁是李东海写的。怪不得人物性格贴合的这么好，就是他本人写的啊！  
李赫宰握着手机觉得自己应该做点什么拯救一下，他眼睛一转有了点小想法。

李东海洗完澡出来没看见李赫宰的人，转了一圈在卧室的浴室里听到水声才放下心，自己颠颠的跑去餐桌上开始写文。

 

说起来海赫原本是小众的，不过因为李东海一直锲而不舍的专注产粮，再加上李赫宰自从退伍以后越来越软，海赫现在也开始慢慢的火起来，连超级话题都有了。

【啊啊啊小盒太软了吧！！我难道站反cp了？】

【来建一个小老虎是攻的巨楼！】1000条评论

【谁看那个repo了？？今天是海哥啊海哥！！！】

【我们小老虎长的就是攻的模样啊！】

【看看李海的大膀子！怎么受，怕是没挨过李海的打吧kkkkk】

【今天也不是李总是小盒~】

 

李东海满意的直点头，对嘛对嘛就是这样。李赫宰那家伙瘦的跟小猴一样，明明应该他是攻！  
李海同学握紧了小拳拳，反攻大业迫在眉睫容不得一点耽搁！

然后看见李赫宰只围着浴巾光着身子从廊道那头走过来，头发没擦干的水珠顺着滴下来从胸膛上滑下去，最后没进下身浓密的丛林中。李东海瞬间大脑死机，只有一个想法———哥哥上我！

李赫宰转过身打开冰箱拿水，李东海看着他流畅的背部曲线咽了咽口水。把视线挪回电脑，一看屏幕一头黑线。不知道什么时候把正在写的18禁攻受名字写反了，李赫宰莫名其妙的在上了。

正手忙脚乱地改着文，余光瞧见李赫宰从旁边凑过来，吓得他赶紧给文档关掉只留着论坛的网页。  
李赫宰从后背抱着他看电脑，发现是海赫论坛以后低笑了几声，声音从胸腔里发出共鸣震得李东海心痒痒的。在一起这么久了他俩多亲密多羞耻的事都做过，可这种单纯的贴近李东海还是害羞的不行。  
他往前移了移身子有点不好意思，李赫宰察觉出来就贴的更近了，还是休眠状态的那根隔着薄布料贴着李东海的后背。

“呵…在看海赫？”  
李东海僵着后背点点头，不敢吱声。

李赫宰手放在鼠标上轻轻一滑就露出账号，李东海惊恐的看着他点开账号主页，他写的一溜18禁瞬间暴露。他僵硬的转过头，而李赫宰似乎心情很好，看他转过脸还亲了亲他的嘴角。

“原来我今天看的那个是你写的，写的还挺好。”李赫宰上下翻了翻，没想到这小家伙背着他干了不少事啊。  
李东海怂成一团瑟瑟发抖，他能遁地逃走吗？

李赫宰放在他腰上的手伸进睡衣里暧昧的抚摸，李东海一个激灵推开他“哈哈哈我突然想起有首歌还没改，我先去了你慢慢看！”  
说完就要跑，被李赫宰一把抓住按在餐桌前，毫不客气的一巴掌招呼上屁股“想跑？”

李东海被猝不及防的打了一下，条件反射从嘴里嘤咛一声，李赫宰觉得好听又连着拍了好几下，李东海吓得赶紧求饶“哥哥！哥哥！我错了！！啊！我不敢了你别打了…”

李赫宰觉得上瘾，又拍又捏地玩了好一会，羞的李东海眼泪都流出来他才住手，轻轻的摸着刚被好一通摧残的臀瓣。  
李东海委屈巴巴的转过头瞪他，眼泪还在往外流“你，你欺负我…”

李东海平时皮的上天入地说一不二，也就这时候格外听话，李赫宰一把扯下他裤子贴着臀缝乱蹭“这就叫欺负你了？得让你知道知道什么叫欺负。”

慢慢变硬的分身戳在他的后穴和囊袋上，上下的乱蹭乱撞，李东海条件反射加紧屁股，前边也抬起头。

“你…你别……哥哥…嗯这是厨房…”

“我当然知道这是厨房，这是我家我难道会不认识么。”  
李赫宰把他翻过来压在桌上，分开腿贴上下身暧昧地蹭着，舌头轻车熟路的伸过去卷着李东海的舌头搅弄。李东海抬手搂住他的后颈，大腿夹着李赫宰的腰让两个人的下身紧紧贴在一起。  
把人扒得光溜溜的李赫宰才满意，手在他身上到处摸，嘴咬着胸前的肉粒挑逗。突然想起李东海写的海赫小黄文，抬起头低声的问他“宝贝你写的要把我吸出奶，嗯？”

李东海连着摇头“我没有我没有…我不敢了呜…哥哥…”

李赫宰不理他，重新咬住乳头像婴儿喝奶一样努力的吸，舌尖一挑一挑的逗着乳尖。手在另一边捏着乳尖挤压，李东海舒服的挺起胸往他嘴里送，轻轻地揉着李赫宰的头发。

“嗯…赫……下面…”

李赫宰闻言抬起头，把他转过去摁在电脑前面随手打开一篇小黄文“念，你不念我怎么知道接下来要怎么做，嗯？”  
李东海抬头一看差点哭出声，李赫宰打开的是他写的ABO设定的黄文，尺度特别大。李赫宰啪的一巴掌打上他屁股“快念，东海哥哥教教我？”

最后一句话在耳边炸开，刻意压低的嗓音带着魅惑的成分。李东海声音粘着哭腔，平时黏糊的声音此刻像蜂蜜牛奶一样甜腻。  
“不要……赫…哥哥…咱们回屋…”

李赫宰不为所动，认真的看了看屏幕指着其中一段拍拍他“就从这吧，正好跟咱们进度一样。”

“东海…东海手指摸到赫宰的身后…借着已经流出的体液伸进去…啊！慢点呜……”  
李赫宰随手拿过橄榄油挤在手上，听着他的指示插进后穴里进进出出“宝宝…是这样伸进去吗”

李东海脸通红，太羞耻了，他紧张的夹起腿却被李赫宰分开摁回去。男人熟知他的身体，手指进出着全往那一点上戳，从身后炸开的快感蔓延至全身，他手指尖都蜷缩起来。

“赫…嗯…我错了…我错了呜……”

“继续说，你不教我今天就只能靠手让你舒服。”他说着又贴近李东海的耳朵“你忘了吗，那天被我用手指插射了…”

李东海想起那天，放送上他跟金希澈错位亲了一下，下去以后被李赫宰翻来覆去的折腾。人光靠着几根手指就让他高潮了好几次，最后愣是做到射不出来才结束。李东海浑身一哆嗦，赶紧乖乖听话。

“手…嗯……手在赫宰的、的身后快速进出…呜你慢点……啊…赫……嗯……”

李赫宰不满地停下动作“宝宝你念的这是海赫还是赫海啊，嗯？好好念，哥哥会奖励你的。”

见他满脸都是眼泪，李赫宰亲了亲他吻走眼泪“宝宝听话，我可是在帮你实现梦想呢。”  
李东海腹诽，实现个屁，大哥我写的可是海赫，现在明明是你压我！

“赫宰喘息的声音变大，眼眶红了一片，他推了推身上的人说可以了，赫…你动一下…”

“我可没说可以了，咱们还得来点别的。”

 

李赫宰把手抽出来让他转身躺下，弯下腰把他笔直翘着的分身含进嘴里，舌头顶着马眼的小孔挑逗，四根手指合在一起重新插进后穴，前后同时照顾他。  
李东海没抑制自己的呻吟，暧昧的喘息在屋里环绕。他支起腿跟着节奏挺胯，肌肉一收一收的更显暧昧。在他体内抽动的手压着前列腺不放，他大腿抖了抖有想射的欲望。

“啊…赫……不行不行，你起来……”

李赫宰感觉到他要到了，嘴上把柱身包裹的更紧了，让分身的龟头撞进自己喉咙深处。手上的动作也加快，勾着手指去摁压前列腺。李东海推着他的肩膀让他起身，李赫宰反握住他的手十指扣住。  
“呃…我要到了…快起来……啊…嗯！！”

李东海猛烈的挺了挺胯，浓稠的精液从马眼里喷出来射在李赫宰的嘴里，有一些直接喷进嗓子，呛的李赫宰猛的咳嗽起来。  
李东海来不及顾着高潮以后得快感，赶紧把他拉起来心疼的抱住“没事吧？难不难受？”

李赫宰看他紧张的样子笑笑，低头吻上他把嘴里的液体分过去。精液的味道从嘴里蔓延开，李东海顺从的把自己射出来的东西吃下去。  
推了推李赫宰要帮他做口活，刚要跪下去被拦住了。李赫宰呛的整个眼眶都是红的，生理泪水还在眼里转悠，摆了摆手把他抱进怀里“别…太难受了，不舒服。”

李东海感觉像吃了糖一样甜滋滋的，抱着李赫宰的脖子凑到耳边。  
“那用下面的嘴帮你好不好”

李赫宰闻言眼神一暗，行啊，成龙了，写个文还会了不少嘴上功夫。他搂着李东海的腰把人按在桌上，扶着自己下面那根就送进去。

“呃！…等一下…不行太大了…啊！”  
仗着之前李赫宰还做了扩张，然而尺寸不小的肉棒挤进后穴还是弄疼了他。李东海撑着桌子艰难的适应，李赫宰掐着他的腰不让他跑，然后缓慢的插到底。  
“都这么多次了你怎么还这么紧…”嘴上说着，动作还是放轻了不少，一手摸上前面分散他的注意力。

李东海呜咽着努力放松身体，然后听见李赫宰一做爱就停不下来的嘴又开始了。

“你赞了一篇黄文记得吗，讲的是强上…是不是有点像？”

李东海空出一只手伸到后面拍了他一巴掌“闭嘴！”

“啧…你明明很喜欢的嘛…”

看他都有力气打自己，李赫宰掐着他的腰开始动作，往前撞的时候抓着李东海腰的手拽着人往后扯，两下相合撞在一起。臀瓣的肉被强烈的撞击震的颤了颤，有些黏腻的水声从交合的地方传出。  
李赫宰觉得少了点什么，他把暗下去的电脑摁亮，抓着李东海的脖子凑过去“海海…宝宝…选一个，选一个喜欢的。”  
李东海正在兴头上突然停下来十分难受，他一睁眼看见自己的文章列表瞬间收紧后穴。  
这是在搞他吗？

是

 

李赫宰还在等着“快选一个，我等着呢。”  
李东海闭着眼睛随便点了一个打开，看见满屏的嗯嗯啊啊羞得他又赶紧闭上眼睛。李赫宰看了两眼满意的点头“嗯，宝宝真会选，我也喜欢这个。”  
看了一眼屏幕又凑过去低声的学“嗯…东海哥哥…快来干我啊…”

李东海捂着脸，羞的耳朵都红了“赫我错了…你别这样…”

李赫宰贴心的拍了拍他“没关系，我还硬着呢，等你念了我再动。”

李东海欲哭无泪，可大家伙埋在他身体里实在难受的要命，他试了用过的所有讨好他的方法，又是叫哥哥又是收紧后面都没用。李赫宰铁了心要听，甭管他怎么撩拨都不行。

“…东海胯下的动作又快又猛，他看着…啊…赫…快点…嗯……笑说…呃…不行太深了…啊…”

李东海话说到一半李赫宰就十分守约的开始大开大合地肏弄，被撞得七荤八素李东海自己都不知道自己念了什么，又不敢不说怕李赫宰又要停下。  
李赫宰特别兴奋，掐着李东海的腰狠狠地往里撞，嘴上说着乱七八糟的话逗他“东海啊…给哥哥生个孩子吧…”

“啊……不要…赫…慢、慢点……呃…”

李东海的双手被并在身后拉住，肉体拍打实打实的闷响。身体里的那根东西进到最深的时候，感觉像是要把五脏六腑的都顶的移了位置。  
李赫宰还嫌不够，一手摸到前边掐住肉粒，两指并着夹住它使劲的挤。乳尖上又疼又爽，李东海不自觉地把腰塌下去迎着手的方向挺胸，劲瘦的后腰塌出两个小窝，肌肉收紧成好看的线条。  
把李东海从桌子上拉下来，一条腿支在地上，让他勉强的能侧过一些身子。李东海的手被解放出来，立刻又伸到后面，在李赫宰身上胡乱的摸。

“嗯…赫宰…我想看着你……”

李赫宰低下身子亲亲他的侧脸，把他抱起来再插进去“就这么喜欢哥哥吗…”  
“喜欢…特别喜欢…”李东手脚并用像个小考拉一样把李赫宰缠得紧紧的。

李东海的示弱让李赫宰十分受用，人的下巴垫在他肩上，没有一点压抑的呻吟直接钻进耳朵里，还带着呼吸喷出的热气。他兴奋的不行，身下的速度也跟着变快。听着李东海在耳边带着哭腔的声音想，不够，这样还不够。  
托着他坐到沙发上，李赫宰松下身体“给你个在上的机会，来上我吧。”

李东海哼哼唧唧的坐在他身上，弯着腰亲李赫宰时体内的性器变了角度正好戳在敏感点上，李东海腰一软打了个哆嗦。撑在李赫宰上方缓慢的动起来，然后一点点加快节奏进入状态。

都说自己腰好，其实李东海也不差啊…  
李赫宰痴迷的盯着李东海在他身上起伏的样子，腹肌一收一收的，粉嫩的舌尖从嘴里探出来似有似无的舔过嘴唇，坐到最底时舒服的微张开嘴，嘴角的弧度扬起一点，好看的不行。

李赫宰来回摸着他的腰，配合着他的节奏向上顶弄。两下撞击配合的十分完美，李东海的声音明显更愉悦了些。他捧着李赫宰的脸蛮横地吻上去，缠在一起抱住对方变换着角度接吻，亲吻时口水‘啧啧’的声音混在一片暧昧的声音中。  
他抱着李东海翻了个身，把双腿压到头两侧，李东海被整个折叠露出后面不停收缩的洞口。他盯着他们交合的地方，看着硕大的坚挺直直地撑开洞口，然后整根没入。

“嘶.....啊.....好涨...你太大了……”

李赫宰咬了咬他的鼻尖“别激我，明天还想不想起床了。”  
李东海委屈的皱着脸“我说的是实话啊，我感觉我都快被撑开了，你摸摸我肚子，都进到哪了啊！....干嘛...嗯.....”

李赫宰忍不了了，这小家伙就知道勾引他，还特别会，知道他兴奋的点在哪。他摁着人的腿发着狠往里撞“哥哥得让你知道什么才是进的深...”  
他把着李东海的手摁在小腹，那能隐约感受到他进出的位置和动作频率。

“嗯……好深…你…前面……啊！…”

李赫宰听话地抓着人硬得都有些疼的肉棒抚慰，漂亮的手指上下飞舞，变着花样套弄讨他欢心。几百下之后李东海呻吟突然拔高，抓着李赫宰的胳膊扣紧“啊………不行，我要到了…”

闻言，李赫宰加快了速度，感受肠壁挤压的越来越频繁，洞口紧紧的绞着自己。他咬着牙抽插，手堵住马眼不让李东海射。

“呜…放开我…让我射……”李东海无力的拍打他的手臂，委屈的直掉眼泪。

“嗯…宝宝…一起…”  
李赫宰又狠狠的撞了几下，松开堵住人的手，同时把自己挤进深处，精液喷薄而出浇在肠壁。

 

李赫宰俯下身把他的眼泪抹走，然后退出来侧过身抱他。李东海性事过后总是更黏他一些，恨不得粘在他身上。小家伙在他怀里缩了缩，靠着他的颈窝就不动了。  
李赫宰理了理他的头发“海赫？”

李东海头摇的像拨浪鼓一样“不不不，您来您来”

 

聊天室【我们不熟】

最美艾莎：话说…他俩怎么没动静了？

拖孩大佬：我大概猜到了结局

我最自信：为他祈祷

马中百岁山：为东海祈祷

全能神童脆骨：这估计一次不能够吧

宇宙大明星：我是不是应该去救一下我弟弟？

不是银赫：你打住，别耽误人家好事

最美艾莎：你们在说啥？

拖孩大佬：赫宰应该是在身体力行的教育东海吧

马中百岁山：身体力行♂

宇宙大明星：上♂海♂咯♂

我最自信：担忧.jpg

全能神童脆骨：小东海指不定高兴呢，担忧个啥

东方神起张佑赫：我吃饱了，咱们刚刚说到哪了？

超会wink：李赫宰你再逼逼一句今天就滚出去！

东方神起张佑赫：［闭嘴］海海我错了！

 

………………  
……………………

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
